


A Baby, Yes or No?

by ahimurahong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baby, Cafe Date(s), Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimurahong/pseuds/ahimurahong
Summary: He takes a big gulp of his Americano first, to build up some courage and to clear his mind before he got headache again talking about ‘this’ stuff.“Seungcheol, I believe we have talked about this only just 5 days ago, agreeing that we aren’t ready yet for a baby.“But babe, don’t you think it’s a sign?”, Seungcheol's face lightens.Or how their cafe date turns into babysitting when someone gave her baby to Jeonghan and inner fanboy in Seungcheol wakes up. Will Jeonghan change his mind?





	A Baby, Yes or No?

**Author's Note:**

> A very light fic for a quick read on Sunday. I'm sorry for language mistakes, since english is not my mother tongue. Jeonghan is a blogger and Seungcheol just loves babies. Enjoy<3

It is their usual every-2-weeks-Saturday-cafe-date. The weather is so nice, sun shining brightly just enough not to burn your skin. Very much to Jeonghan’s liking, the one who initiates their cafe dates. It’s almost their 100th cafe date, Jeonghan notes.

The dates are almost (if not already) become a habit for them. Since Jeonghan started the idea of blogging with the theme of reviewing cafes in Seoul. And he has no one else to be dragged other than his boyfriend.

Well sometimes Joshua, or both Dokyeom and Seungkwan joins him. But God knows how he will always end up venting about his daily life, turning it into sharing sessions when he goes with Joshua everytime. Or how he ends up gossiping when he invites Seungkwan and Dokyeom.

So to keep him accompanied but in the condition than Jeonghan can still be focusing on making opinion on the cafes, Seungcheol is the most, or actually only right answer.

They were in a new cafe in downtown Seoul, a quite big on size with homey theme. The walls are all wood, with shades of light brown and darker wood. Some of the walls also have wooden wall cladding, making the atmosphere somehow casual.

The tiles are usual, stripped motives and super shiny. Different kinds of soft sofas scattered around the cafe. Making everyone feels like at home as they choose which sofa they want to be sit at. Yellowish lightings spreads throughout the cafe and coffee bags hanging everywhere near the lamps as natural air freshener. Motivation words paintings decorate the walls.

The pastries are nice too. They are freshly baked and warm. The cakes are also as good. The staff pretty serious about them. Especially the must try recommendations chocolate cake is just so good Jeonghan should get one for a takeaway.

The beverages are just as per usual, nothing special. The staffs said it’s home brewed, but Jeonghan can tell few cafes better on the beverages than this one. The service make it up, though. The waitresses and waiters are friendly, but not to the extent they make you uncomfortable. They are also neat and good looking. Plus point! The price then-,

Jeonghan fingers suddenly stopped.

There is something missing. His brain also is working, looking for something loss. His fingers are still hovering his laptop's keyboard, forehead little bit frowning from concentrating and lip bitten. Ah, he doesn’t hear anything other than the staff being busy serving the customers and few occupied tables around them chatting. So, Seungcheol has stopped talking?

Jeonghan puts his head up. He was of course listening to Seungcheol’s story about his brother’s twin children, Sua and Suji. How they played bumping cars yesterday and too bad they bumped each other that Sua got her lips bleeding after crashing her face to the steering wheel. What happened after that?

Jeonghan looks up at Seungcheol. The other actually reach his tall glass of iced cappucino, takes two big gulps and finally put the glass again on the table. He then looks at the outside world. They took the two person table beside the wide window, as the best spot recommended by the waitress, so the sunshine showering Seungcheol somehow makes Jeonghan staring, without himself realizing.

Jet black ruffled hair hidden well under black hat, fair skin accentuated by the said hat. Thick eyebrows, long lashes and tall nose, pink but chapped lips, everything just Jeonghan’s favorite. His eyes are looking so so far. His muscly body wrapped in black simple tee coated with bomber jacket. Black jeans hugged his legs perfectly, and a yeezy down on the foot. Jeonghan is distracted.

He shakes his head, makes the person before him squinting his eyes to him. Nah, Jeonghan has to focus.

“So-“ he takes a gulp of his own americano first before continuing, “How’s Sua now? Is it bad, the bleeding?” He then takes a bite of his chocolate cake. Hmm that one was really a 100.

“So you're listening, hmm?” Seungcheol quietly replies. He takes off his hat, showing his forehead before he ruffles his hair. Ugh, Jeonghan will never get tired seeing that one act live. Ever.

“Of course I do.” He’s offended.

”Come on, you know even though I’m typing it doesn’t mean I’m not listening to you. You know how I can’t do typing and speaking at the same time because they will make the words tangled.”

Jeonghan had tried to be multitasking, really, but hell on the trials he had like tons of mispelled words, there are even words he doesn’t understand why they can end up being there. The shelves are so mischiveous. Or the lamp is small so you can take 2 or 3 pieces. Et cetera.

Later Jeonghan realized it happened when he tried to talk with Seungcheol and type at the same time.

Well maybe Seungcheol also realized there were some words coming from his mouth that don’t really fit with the sentence he’s speaking about. But he would be just suggesting any other words until Jeonghan said yes to the meant word. But back to the topic.

Jeonghan knows by heart if Seungcheol's getting so irritated by small thing, something is probably happening. No, there is more suitable words: something is really happening. Because after living together for 5 years, Jeonghan should only have breath like usual to point out this thing.

Of course someone so whipped like Seungcheol to Jeonghan is also has his own antics. He's only a human afterall.

He then saves his work, put his laptop on sleep mode before close it and put it aside the round table. Cafe inspection can wait later. Though that means he has to visit this cafe again if he forgets one or two things.

That also means he might postponed uploading new content for his cafe commentary blog. Jeonghan winces internally. But it’s alright, Seungcheol comes first over everything.

As always. Like it has to be, like how Seungcheol also always put Jeonghan first over everything.

“Alright so, what do you wanna talk about?” Jeonghan looks at Seungcheol straight, otherwise the other looks flustered. Little bit upset that the younger always got to guess him right that he has something bugging his mind.

Seungcheol ruffles his hair once again, unintendidly showing his nervousness.

And after decides not to hide (he can’t anyways) from Jeonghan, he just will just try to let it all out, “It’s just... you know that Nayoung just gave birth last week right? My department gave a visit to the hospital to see her and the baby. And the baby is just so cute you know?!” Seungcheol nearly screams on his last words.

Seungcheol's eyes are gleaming, lips widely smiling Jeonghan worries if it hurts. “He’s just so small, his fingers are so tiny, I was afraid I might drop him you know. But then something magical happened, he opened his eyes and smiled at me Hannie! He smiled at me!”

Seungcheol points at himself, he’s so proud, feeling so special the baby smiled at him, though it happened for like only 2 seconds because after that the baby was just yawning and going back sleeping.

“Hannie...” Seungcheol starts doing his puppy eyes again. Jeonghan on the other hand, fully aware where this conversation going, just rolling his eyes. He even swats Seungcheol hand when the older trying to hold his hand.

He takes a big gulp of his Americano first, to build up some courage and to clear his mind before he got headache again talking about ‘this’ stuff. “Seungcheol, I believe we have talked about this only just 5 days ago, agreeing that we aren’t ready yet for a baby. “ He pouts a little, hoping Seungcheol will melt for whatever he’s trying to persuade now.

“But Hannie...” Seungcheol pulls his puppy eyes trick even stronger, lips jutting out and eyes and eyebrows down.

Never to be the one who defeated, Jeonghan steps up his game, eyes glassy trying to make fake tears with both hands clasped before his chest, face as pleading as ever, “But Cheollie...”

Just when Seungcheol about to hug Jeonghan (and pull out white flag), a woman from the left table point out at Jeonghan. Makes both of them twist their head to the left. The woman points at him again, for a split second he freezes, until Seungcheol nudges him and he stands up, approaching the woman.

Nah, she doesn't look like bad people. he has Seungcheol who does boxing twice every week afterall. Before that he asks again if it’s him the woman points out, and she nods, smiling.

“Yes, may I help you?” He quietly approaches the woman, who seemingly can’t stand up. And by that, just Jeonghan realizes that the woman is holding a baby on her lap. A soft pink blanket wrapped up the baby, who have both her hands fisted beside her squishy cheeks, soundly sleeping. Jeonghan coos in his heart.

“Ah I’m so sorry to disturb you, but if you don’t mind can you help me hold Aera for a minute? My hands are dirty like you can see.” She trying to lift up her hands to show Jeonghan her hands, but then the baby starts to squirming, the woman sends him an apologetic smile.

Instincly, Jeonghan hurries up, “No, it’s okay, I don’t mind,” he flashes a smile, before so carefully gathers the baby who the woman refers before as Aera, takes the soft pink bundle of blanket to his arms. Just seconds later the woman frees and goes to the washroom, sends him a quick sorry again before bolts out.

Jeonghan spaces out.

Just a while ago he was bantering with Seungcheol about having baby, and just a few seconds later he’s holding a baby in a cafe. How rare that thing can happen? In real life? In the middle of them talking about those little human! Geez, Jeonghan sure this only happens once in a lifetime.

It’s only a coincidence right?!

-

Jeonghan then walks to his table, so he doesn’t creepily standing beside the woman’s table. He sits down so carefully, moves so slowly and calculated, tries to make the baby as comfortable as possible, doesn’t really wanna wake her up from her precious sleep.

By then he accidentally examines the baby. How soundly she’s sleeping, little tuft of brown soft hair, hands curls up into balls, fat cheeks are so cute and pink and ripe and squishy, eyesbrows furrows slightly from any dream she’s having, making her looks so innocent.

Small eyes shut, button nose and lips pink parts. Facial features just makes Jeonghan believe there’s still purity and hope in the world. And the weight and the warmth! The baby is so warm, and somehow Jeonghan wants to hug the baby even tighter, afraid the baby will get cold. Totally should be protected at all cost! And don’t forget the smell! The wonderful relaxing baby smell!

Wait. What’s this feeling? Something warm and makes him happy inside his heart?

Something's up inside Jeonghan's head. Just a few minutes ago he insists he doesn’t want a baby and now he’s feeling like this?

Jeonghan head snaps up as he feels someone's boring his head with their eyes. He sure never turns his head that fast in his life he nearly broke his neck (except one time when Seungcheol said his ex-girlfriend asks him to make up with her) to turn to the said suspect.

There, Seungcheol in front of him, looking at him as if he has saved the world two times.

The said man is holding his phone so excitedly his hands a little bit shaking, face tinted with sheer pink, eyes sparkling, nose scrunching and he’s obviously giggling. He says something, or quite babbling what Jeonghan doesn't wanna know about, really.

“OMG Hannie you’re so cute!”

“Look at you now holding a baby!”

“It’s like you’re born for this, Yoon Jeonghan!”

“Hannie this will be my favourite video in my life, ever.”

“I should make this as my wallpaper, yeah, that's a good idea.”

While filming him and maybe captures some pictures in between. Oh how Jeonghan absolutely wants to wipe off that big stupid grin on his boyfriend’s face. Plus maybe slaps him once. Or ten times.

The baby is now kind of disturbed by Seungcheol’s (although muffled) excitement, so she writhes a bit, and after that Jeonghan glares so hard at Seungcheol for being so noisy.

So the latter is now smothering his mouth with his own hand, of course. The other hand still doing it's job, recording Jeonghan. The baby is now quiet again, back to her sleeping state.

A moment later Aera's mother comes, vomiting thanks and apologies for disturbing Jeonghan. Jeonghan just smiles, even feeling grateful rather than troubled for a chance holding such a cute baby that happens like only once in a century.

-

“Hannie...” Seungcheol speaks, voice thick in honey and sugar, his muscly hands wrapping Jeonghan’s more slender one. Jeonghan knows what Seungcheol will say. A familiar headache shoots through Jeonghan head.

“Babe, don’t you think it’s a sign?” Seungcheol moves his arm to drapes it on Jeonghan waist, brought him even closer so that their hips touched side by side on their walk home. His face is annoying, eyebrows wiggling and a smile is stitched oh so widely on his handsome face.

“No, Cheol, we don’t make decisions only because someone gives their baby to us to watch for a minute!” Jeonghan about to get out of Seungcheol grasps, only to result zero because of Seungcheol and his stupid biceps. Ugh.

Seungcheol and his persistent head, who believes in the concept of soulmate (even more now after he found Jeonghan). Versus Jeonghan, who always for action and reaction law, logic, and never back up on a fight.

“It absolutely is, Jeonghan! It’s you!” Jeonghan doesn’t even realized Seungcheol stops their walks both, turns his body to Seungcheol, facing him up.

“I believe it’s a sign for us, for you.” Seungcheol holds Jeonghan on his shoulders, eyes full of meaning, dimple smile and voice so tender. The one Jeonghan falls in love to. For the first time. Until now, still.

Magically, different from all of their impossible amount of baby arguments before, this one is different. The unfamiliar warmth in Jeonghan’s heart is coming again. An anticipation, joy, fullness.

“Let’s try it, just for once please say yes, to me?”

Jeonghan strucked. Having a baby won’t be that hard, will it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading. It's my first time writing for this ship, and I'm not yet a carat but I love to watch Jeonghan and Seungcheol's interaction so much. They are so cute together^^ And Seventeen are so funny. Let's talk about them on Twitter @/mansaerrr_ Will love to read any comments or kudos from you guys. Lots of love <3


End file.
